


24 Hr Diner

by Mr_Ian_Idubbbz



Category: Cancer Crew
Genre: Gay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Overstimulation, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Ian_Idubbbz/pseuds/Mr_Ian_Idubbbz
Summary: Max and Ian are In a deserted diner at 1 AM. How will they ever pass the time?





	24 Hr Diner

Max, Ian, and Chad had just finished filming the fourth installment of the "Drunk Pokémon" series on One of Max's many channels.

They had dropped Chad off at his house because he kept complaining about how he had to drive the boys around like he was their chauffeur. Max and Ian had had enough of him Chad tonight, but they weren't done with each other. 

They hadn't even kissed since Ian got there because none of their friends knew about their relationship, and they weren't about to out themselves.

Not because all they're friends are homophobic, but because one of the boys jumps off countertops and yells: "I'm gay!" And the other one dresses up as a girl, they would get teased for the rest of their lives.

They drove around a bit trying to see if anywhere decent was still open, but of course, nothing was because it was 1:42 AM. 

They eventually stumbled on a 24-hour diner that looked it was ripped right out of a dirty trailer park filled with heroin addicts.

They walked in, holding hands (obviously) and headed towards a booth. An old woman with short curly yellow hair looked at them, disapproval lurked in her wrinkly eyes. She came up to them and handed, well, more like slammed their menus down in front of them. 

The restaurant was supposedly open for 24 hours, but there were only two employees in there, and they could see the chef (one of the two employees) getting ready to leave. 

The old woman was muttering something about how, "My shift was almost over," and "Did these two really have to really come in right now?" Needless to say, Max and Ian didn't feel like they were wanted in the diner.

It had been twenty minutes since the got the menus and Max and Ian hadn't even gotten their drink orders taken. They had good reason to believe that the employees of the diner had left. Max and Ian thought this was fucked up, considering that their waitress knew they were in the diner. 

"Max," Ian looked up from his phone and into the boy's bright green eyes. "You know that thing we always wanted to try but always chickened out of doing?" Ian was nervous saying this because he knew Max understood what he meant, and was afraid of having Max reject him.

"Oh yeah, that was a pretty hot concept," Max's face started to get red. "We could," Max became flustered and trailed off, so Ian finished his sentence for him. "Do it now?" Ian smirked, moving his hand up on to Max's thigh. 

Max blushed even more and leaned forward towards Ian a bit. A soft curl of his hair fell over his face. Ian brushed it away with his free hand. 

"Yeah," Max stuttered, his body was tired but his mind was aroused with thoughts of what was about to ensue.

Ian looked around to make sure that everybody had really left the diner and sure enough, everyone had.

Ian's hand worked its way up to the waistband of Max's gray sweatpants. Max could feel the sweat rolling down his forehead. He was nervous and also excited by the thought that they could get caught at any time. 

Ian slid his hand into Max's pants and looked up into Max's eyes and locked contact. Max could feel himself getting a killer sweatpants boner, and he knew Ian could feel I too because his hand was on Max's dick.

Still making eye contact, Max thrust his hips up so his bulge was right in Ian's hand. Ian took the hint, so he felt around Max's underwear and took Max's cock out of the slit. 

Max lowered the elastic waistband on his sweatpants just the right amount so he could pull them up quickly if he needed to.

Ian brought one hand up to his mouth and spit, nobody wants a dry handjob, and they don't have anything else. 

Ian started slowly sliding his hand up and down Max's cock, but Max's underwear kept riding up Max's dick because they weren't completely off. This was the only real problem, but Ian was determined to make it a bigger deal than necessary. Ian stopped and Max nodded his head up, looking breathless from just thirty seconds of not even a real handjob. 

"W-why'd you stop?" Max seemed absolutely helpless, his dick was hanging out and he was panting, begging for more. 

"Your underwear keeps getting in my way, it keeps riding up, and your pants, I keep accidentally grabbing the hem. And don't even get me started on your shirt!" Ian smirked at this last part, so Max could tell Ian was faking, and he just wanted to get him naked.

"But, what if they come back in?" Max said, prepared to strip, but not making that obvious to Ian. He deserved to be teased to some degree.

Ian had a smug look on his face, "Well with a body like that, anyone would be lucky to so much as getting a glance at it." All of this was true In Ian's mind, so it was very easy to say.

Ian saying that made Max even more willing to strip, the thought of being caught causing him to drip pre cum. 

Max grabbed at his shirt, taking it off like it was a show, and throwing it at Ian. Then, he took off his sweats and underwear in one flowing motion. It was extremely impressive considering he had shoes on.

So there they were, Max completely naked, and Ian, not. So Ian started up again, spitting into his hand a second time, and also using the pre cum to help him even more.

Ian kept his same routine of moving up and down Max's cock slowly, letting him feel everything Ian was doing to him. It was a wonderful sensation.

Max was gripping on to the table like his life depended on it. He was moaning so loud that Ian had to check that he wasn't hurting him. He had just forgotten how loud Max is.

Ian moved his hand faster and as a result, Max's breaths and pulse quickened. Max was straining, and it felt like his muscles were trying to pull back on him, he couldn't control it. 

"Hey Princess, I'm gonna need you to relax your muscles, It'll feel better, I promise." Ian put his one free hand on Max's thigh, so Max could relax with ease.

When Max finally stopped tensing up, the rest of the ride went very smoothly. Ian was going so fast that Max could barely recognize what was going on. 

Max was so close, he tried to warn Ian but nothing came out of his throat. Max came and Ian could feel the cum dripping down, and Max's length becoming shorter, but Ian wasn't done. 

"I-I-I-fuck-Ian wh-h-h-hat are you doing-OH FUCK IANNNNNNNNNN." Max felt overpowered, he felt like having a seizure with a light breeze to his cock every time he finished, and now that Ian kept on going, Max couldn't do anything. He lost all senses and his attempts to yell at Ian failed. 

When Ian finally did stop, Max opened his eyes to see Ian, smiling at him, and wiping his hand off on Max's shirt. 

"Fucking gay ass," Max mumbled, rubbing his eyes, and trying to gain his senses back.

"Says the gay ass who just got jerked off by his boyfriend." Ian put down Max's shirt, and the rest of his clothes, next to Max.

Max started to stand up to put on his pants when he fell down onto the tile floor. 

"Ah fuck!" Max yelled but didn't seem hurt, just startled. "You numbed my leg you dumb shit!" Ian burst into laughter, and Max was laughing along because he did think it was funny.

"No Princess, that was on you." Ian helped him back up to the seat.

"Ok, well, no, how?" Max started putting on his shirt.

"Simple," Ian smiled. "You didn't relax." Ian started laughing.

Max did too, as he pulled on the rest of his clothes. He started to stand but then remembered his dilemma. 

"Allow me," Ian said in a very charming voice and picked Max up bridal style. He began to walk towards the door. 

"Great service, excellent food, polite staff! 5 stars out of 5!" Ian was yelling as he walked out the restaurant, and they both just laughed. 

They would remember this day. The day Max got a handjob in a shitty 24-hour diner.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, even if you hated it. If you did hate it, criticism is encouraged.


End file.
